


The Champion and His Lover

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Champion [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Black Lion loves Lance, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Demon Sex, Demon!Shiro, Demons, Human!Lance, Lance is knocked up, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, demon semen, first time writing mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: After half a year together, Lance tells Shiro some news that will change their relationship forever.





	

Lance chuckled as he stroked Black’s fur, the lion radiating smugness as Shiro glared at his lion. Shiro had come back from his usual training, looking forward to snuggling up with his lover of half a year and maybe even taking a shower together. But no, he came in to see Lance only in a black and blue accented fabric wrap that covered his modesty being cuddled by Black looking completely at home not even bothered by the massive demon lion that was licking at his face now. 

Shiro couldn’t help the warm feeling he was getting in his chest at the sight, he never thought this would happen but Lance was amazing. He got along with everyone, Black took to him instantly while Allura and Coran cooed over him and genuinely liked him and the fact he made Shiro happier than he ever had been since he became a demon.

Lance even made Shiro like Allura’s nickname ‘The Champion’, by calling him that during sex sometimes or just teasingly during the day. Shiro never thought he would ever see the day he would like being called ‘Champion’, he preferred it if it was preceded by ‘my’. 

“How was training love?” lance asked raking his fingers through Black’s hair the way he liked it. 

“Same old, same old. Sendak was a prick as per usual, he’s just jealous I have you waiting for me when I get home.” Shiro smiled at the blush that spread across Lance’s cheeks, he loved that even after all this time he could praise Lance and he would turn into a stuttering, blushing mess. 

“Come here my Champion.” Lance extracted himself from Black who rumbled annoyed, but willingly bounded away when Lance threw himself onto Shiro to fuse their mouths together. 

“You were going to get laid before you said that but now I want to feel it for days while still dripping your cum.” Lance whispered in Shiro’s ear, having gotten better at dirty talk and figuring out what got Shiro going. Shiro growled low in his chest at the words and placed a strong forearm underneath Lance’s ass to hold him against him as he hurried to their large bedroom. Lance was playfully biting and kissing at his lover’s neck while he ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, toying with the white bit at the front. 

Lance let out a small grunt as he was tossed onto their bed in a familiar movement; he simply spread his legs out as Shiro covered his lover’s body with his own kissing at Lance’s mouth once more. Lance arched his hips against Shiro’s, rubbing his crotch against Shiro’s making both of them groan at the friction. 

Shiro easily tossed the wrap off to the side, leaving Lance naked, like he had been for a better part of half a year. No longer shy of his body Lance tossed his arms up over his head and legs wide on either side of Shiro’s body while the demon made a line of bite marks down his chest and stomach. Shiro outlined the scarring of his symbol that was left on Lance’s hipbone, marking Lance as his. 

“Shiro, ooh right there.” Lance groaned eyes fluttering as Shiro teasingly sucked at the head of his already aching hard cock. 

“You’re so needy all the time, I love this side of you love.” Shiro praised biting down at Lance’s inner thigh, his right hand coming up to tease Lance’s loosen hole [after many hours and days of being spilt open on Shiro’s monster of a cock and the fact Shiro liked keeping his cock inside of Lance while they slept]. 

“Well be prepared for me to get even more needy.” Lance warned breathlessly, right hand coming down to grip at Shiro’s hair. 

“Mm, why is that love?” Shiro hummed as he kissed Lance’s hipbone, over the scars. 

“I was right, demon semen can get human of any gender pregnant.” Lance quietly and Shiro froze up for a moment before he leaned back up to stare at Lance intently.

“You’re serious?” Shiro asked, voice low and eyes bleeding black.

“Yes, Coran confirmed it for me… Are you okay with this?” Lance gnawed on his lower lip suddenly unsure, he had been in shock then excited when he got the news. 

“Am I okay with this? Lance this is the most amazing thing you could have told me.” Shiro beamed as he swooped down to kiss Lance soundlessly. 

“I’m not that far along, so I can think a few ways for you to thank me.” Lance winked before laughing when Shiro nuzzled his stomach with a dopey expression on his face. 

“Of course love.” Shiro purred as he grabbed Lance’s legs by the knees before tossing Lance’s long legs over his shoulder to lift Lance’s hole up so it was at mouth level. 

“Mm, oh god Shiro!” Lance’s body trembled and shook his hands fisting in Shiro’s hair again as the demon used his tongue and lips to their full extent causing Lance’s cock to leak more pre-cum and sending shivers over his body. Shiro’s mouth was the second best thing about him during sex; of course number one would be his massive cock that always had Lance limping the next morning no matter how many times he took it. 

Shiro pulled back when he felt how much Lance was shaking in his grip, knowing that his lover was close to climaxing. Lance whined at the move before he gasped wantonly when Shiro pressed the head of his own dripping erection into Lance’s sopping, clenching hole. Lance actually screamed Shiro’s name when Shiro slammed himself in completely in one swift thrust. 

Shiro leaned down and nipped at Lance’s nipples while his fingers dug into Lance’s hips to keep him self from pounding Lance into the mattress right away. He knew Lance would let him know when he was ready so he kept himself occupied by renewing old bite marks on Lance’s torso, indulging his possessive side for the moment. 

“Shiro… If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to go find myself a demon who can.” Lance deadpanned, clenching down around Shiro the impatient thing he was. Shiro chuckled far too used to this sort of threat, but he dragged his cock out of Lance before shoving back in. 

Doing this (repeatedly) in just the right way that Shiro had mastered over time got him a wail of pleasure from Lance. Lance grabbed onto the sheets beside his body while he locked his ankles behind Shiro’s head and started to meet Shiro’s thrusts with his own. 

Shiro couldn’t help but sink his teeth into the juncture of Lance’s neck and throat, teeth breaking the flesh to taste Lance’s blood. Shiro retracted his teeth to lap at the beads of blood that were forming from the new bite mark. Lance could only keen at the now familiar pain and clenched down on Shiro’s cock encouragingly. Shiro let his nail dig into Lance’s hips hard enough to draw blood as his thrusts sped up to a demonic speed that had Lance crying out in ecstasy as Shiro pounded his cock against his prostate. 

Lance screamed his lover’s name as he came hard and untouched. Lance was pretty sure he whited out for a bit because when his vision came back in him, he was on his side and Shiro was nuzzling and licking at the slightly bleeding bite mark. Cock still inside of him, but Lance could feel the demon’s cum seeping out around the limp cock and down his thighs in a way that used to make Lance blush but now he just moved back towards Shiro making them both groan at the feelings as they were both rather sensitive right now. 

“You are going to look so amazing, fat and full with my cubs. I’ll wait on you hand and foot, there is nothing you will need to worry about I’ll take care of everything.” Shiro started to ramble as he placed his right hand across Lance’s flat stomach still in disbelief his lover was pregnant with their cubs. 

“You better mister, this is your fault. Fucking demon cum, you’re lucky I love you and you’re lucky I already talked with Coran and upgraded our ‘contract’, when this is all over you better make an honest man out of me.” Lance huffed as he twisted his head so he and Shiro could kiss and Lance noted the devoted and stupid look on his demon’s face and Lance couldn’t help but smile back and place his hand on top of Shiro’s. 

“Of course love.” Shiro promised understanding the human’s need to be wed, having sent Allura to the surface for recon when Lance first moved in with him. 

“I want a big ring, I know you can manage it. Oh and nothing purple, I like blue. Blue is good, oh or diamonds!” Lance started to ramble while Shiro nuzzled his neck with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my Tumblr 
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
